Oil and/or gas well conduits such as casings or production tubing frequently have undesired openings such as holes in the conduit walls, thread leaks at the threaded joints, or leaks across a well packer. Various methods have been developed to repair and close these openings while the well conduits remain in place. However, various of the repair methods required knowledge of the specific location of the opening and/or require the repair job to be completed within certain time constraints.
The present invention is directed to an improved method for repairing and plugging openings in well conduits in which the need to locate the specific position of the leak or opening in the well conduit is not required and in which the method need not be performed within certain time constraints, but may be continued until the leak is repaired.